Only You
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: A heartless assassin is nearing the completion of his contract. All he has to do is kill one girl, but because of her tormented past and equally emotionless nature...he might just find the one thing he's always been looking for...


Only You

One-Shot Commish for Nathaliewinter  
Nothing Else Matters {Metallica} (VanFuu)

* * *

I let my golden eyes lock onto those of my superior's. The tanned skin on his face is drawn tight over sharp cheekbones and a bald scalp. The man turns away from me, looking out the large windows and at the setting sun. The black jacket on his shoulders sweeps down around his boot clad feet, his back hunched. I stare over his shoulder and into the reflection of the window, seeing my own emotionless eyes.

I'm a creature brought up under his command, molded to his liking and purpose. I serve this man, doing all he asks, whether it be to save someone's life...or take it. I've been his sword since I could walk. I've bloodied my hands for his desires. I've become a nothingness that can never be made whole. All because I have the talent of this business.

His gruff voice breaks me out of my thoughts, those being all I have left. "Your next assignment is on the desk. You are to take care of this one swiftly, for your target is finally without the protect of her cousin. Complete this assignment and you will be free to continue working with us...or leave."

I stride forward and pick up the vanilla folder, the heel of my boot pivoting me around and back toward the door. As I leave the room, I slip on my red-tinted glasses, knowing that I'll need them for the storm coming tonight. Running a hand through my ebony hair, that spikes out every which way, I flip open the file, eyes scanning the pages as I walk down the vacant, white-tiled hallway. The picture paper-clipped to the single sheet of paper is blurry and out of focus. All I can see from it is silver hair and a piercing red eye...

_This should be easy._ _Last week I killed her body guard. The week before that I killed her cousin. She's the only one left in my way to getting out of this routine._

As I step out of the towering building, I'm met by a gust of wind blowing back my black jacket, revealing my black, button-up shirt. My equally shaded jeans cling to my legs. Leather straps wind around my right thigh, where my holster holds my gun. With night already setting in, the streetlamps flicker to life. Rain begins to fall down from the clouds in thick sheets, the glare of the lights bouncing off the water not inhibiting my sight at all. I step through the already forming puddles; part of the folder tucked into the back of my pants, secured there by my belt, while I keep my jacket around me, more or less to shield my weapon.

No one is out on the streets to stay; they all are running for cover, wanting desperately to get out of the storm. Yet I find the water pounding down on me to be calming as I slowly stride for the one place that that paper said my target should be. The location is a small cafe, probably barely scraping by, and hopefully she hasn't left yet. This woman is my ticket to freedom: a life without killing.

_Since the time I can remember, I've grown up in the Keybearer facilities. I was taught to hunt and kill without feeling and without error. I discovered that I could never leave their clutches once they had awakened this blood thirsty monster inside of me. At the age of twelve, I was sent on my first mission. Naturally, I excelled, fascinated by death and destruction. I showed no mercy to those of the rivaling company that I slayed. Every night was someone different. At times I even ended those that I used to see in the halls of the facility. Anyone that tried to escape...I ended. Master told us that we were the company's darkness and should never be brought to the light. After all these sadistic, dark filled years, I've found part of myself craving something. I want nothing more than to find it and I can't dare do that while I'm still on a leash. Even a monster desires something._

Nearing the destination, I smirk, seeing the target walk out the door. Her long navy jeans fall over slim legs that end in a pair of boots. A light beige jacket hugs around her, already getting spotted with drops of water. Obviously the picture I have is outdated, for her moon colored tresses now reach down a little past her shoulders, still some falling over the left side of her face. She gives a tiny smile and a curt nod at the brunet that had followed her out. He merely shakes his head, words not reaching my ears because of the roar of the thunder. His steel eyes turn away from her as he goes back inside, door shutting behind him. Her shoulders lightly sag, as if the weight of the world rests on them, yet she continues forward. I follow at a decent distance, waiting for the time to be right and make her heart stop. Occasionally, she slows and turns a corner. But, I'm sure she has no clue to my presence. I stay in the shadows of the buildings where the flashes of lightning can't reach, making very little sound.

Coming up to an alley, she turns into it, doing me a huge favor. As I follow right behind her and turn into the dead end, I find her one visible crimson eye glaring at me. I grin at her though, noticing her tense muscles. "You know who I am?" She simply says nothing, full, pale lips drawn into a taut line. Just as I reach for my pistol, she's taken those few steps forward, fist slamming into my face, a crunch sound following it. I stumble backward, a hand flying up to hold my face. I throw my cracked glasses to the ground, glad that those are broken and not my face. Blood drips from my nose, my fingertips coated in it. "You bitch!" I spit at her, my golden eyes narrowed, while mentally I'm cursing at myself for being so slow.

A smirk of her own pulls at the corners of her petite mouth, not a word uttered. Uncharacteristically, I let my eyes linger on those lips, missing my opening. She slips forward, a delicate hand on my chest as she reaches down for my gun. Growling low, more at myself for losing focus, I latch onto her wrists and shove her up against the wall beside us. "You can't divert fate. You'll die; it's just a matter of time."

With my body pinning her to the wall, all she can do is ball her fists. Yet, I'm stunned by the hypnotic sound leaving her lips. "Shut up." is all she says, before slamming her forehead against mine. I automatically let her go, backing up to continue cradling my head. I don't even notice that she's moved until the butt of my own gun is slammed upside my head.

Stars burst into my vision, quickly fading into black, the realization, that she's the first to get out of my crosshairs, looming over me.

The fog of dull pain settles around my head as I move it slightly. Blinking my eyes open, I'm met with darkness. As I try to move my arms, I discover that they're bound behind me, around some sort of chair. That is, while each leg is bound to the corresponding leg of the chair. Groaning, out of pain and anger, I try to figure out where I could possibly be. Just as I think I know where I am, light explodes around me, making me clench my eyes shut. Soft footsteps near me as a door clicks shut. My eyes fly open when a hand grips my chin, meeting the same face that had knocked me out cold in the first place. All I can see is her as my gaze is angled upward and I grit my teeth together. "What the hell was that for!"

Her other arm rises, the barrel of the gun pressed right between my eyes. Ignoring the chill of the metal, I give her my full attention. "Did you really think you could do me in without a fight?" Abnormally, her tone softens as she talks, yet stays firm. "Did you think I'd watch everyone I know die and not put up so much as a fight? I'd love more than anything to splatter your brains on my walls. Tell me, what gives you the right to take someone's life?"

I don't so much as hesitate with my answer, even though it's hardly one at that. "It's my job."

For the second time, the metal slams upside my head. However, this time I stay fully conscious, well aware of the blood matting my hair and trickling down the side of my face. She stands over me, one leg on each side of the chair. Gripping my chin, she forces my head back and to look up at her, the gun aimed at my temple. Snorting defiantly, I grin despite the ache her grip on my face causes, "And what makes you think more people won't come after you, you stupid brat."

She leans her face closer, the deadly, stern expression sending chills down my spine. "I've killed your kind before...you don't scare me one bit."

"Then pull the trigger."

Our eyes stay locked, every muscle tense to the point of making our statures appear like statues and locking up. Finally, she pulls away, the slam of the door making that more than evident. As I sit there, fingers picking at the rope, all I can see is the void in her eyes, the emptiness and loneliness that reminds me all too well of...myself.

The coarse rope falls away from my wrists just as the phone in my pocket vibrates. Pulling it out, I silence it, scanning over the message from my boss, Xehanort. I suppose since I didn't return, he suspected that I was keeping her alive...or hadn't found her yet. Sending a quick reply, a false report at that, I untie my legs.

Why I sent that lie, that I've yet to locate the target, I don't know. It seemed to send itself before I realized what I had done. Chuckling softly as I stand up, I head for my exit, amused that she brought me back with her and thought a measly rope could hold me.

I walk out into the hall, not caring about the room I had been in. I tread carefully, knowing she might hear the click of my boots on the hardwood floor. No pictures or decorations line the light blue walls, just as no rug coats the floor. I turn the corner at the end to find myself in a living room of sorts. Except, bookshelves line the wall where electronics would normally sit. A couch and several chairs are angled toward the middle of the room, sunlight sweeping in from the large bay window. I pass through it though, my eyes locked on what I assume is the front door.

My pale fingers curl around the doorknob and I turn it halfway until I hear the familiar sound of a gun being cocked. A heavy sigh slips past my lips as I release the knob and turn around.

She stands, khaki-clad legs together and gun aimed at my chest. A simple blue, sleeveless vest rests over her chest, the outfit showing off the soft curves of her body. While at the same time, displaying the light scars on her arms and legs, making me actually wonder about what she'd had to go through.

"Stop!"

"Look, I got to be somewhere."

"No."

As I take a step forward, I instantly crouch down, the bullet soaring over my head. As it burrows into the wood of the front door, I dive forward, latching my arms around her legs. A muffled groan slips from her lips as she falls backward. On my hands and knees I crawl up to kneel beside her. I stare down at her half-lidded eyes, reaching over her to swipe up the gun. She glares at me, hair sprawled out around her head. "I hate you."

My eyes trail up from the steady rise and fall of her chest and up to the faded scare beside her left eye. As those crimson orbs going into hiding, I sigh.

_I can't just leave her on the floor...I can...but I can't._

Letting my gun hang back into its holster, I pick her up in my arms. Inspecting each of the doors, I pick the door farthest from the exit. The interior of the room contrasts with the others. This one's walls are a deep gray, not quite black, with crimson swirls extending vertically from each corner. I cross the wooden floor to the bed adorned in black sheets, lying her down. I take a step back and look around at the sparse room. A dresser sits in between the closet and the door, an oval mirror reflecting my appearance back at me.

_I'm darkness...evil...destruction...I'm a killer._

I cast my eyes back down at her frame, a feeling bubbling up inside of me. Scoffing at my own nonsense, I turn to leave, halting as a murmur reaches my ears. My fingers come up to drag themselves through my spikes, amber eyes closed.. "Fine..." I stride straight out of the room, through the living room, and into the small kitchen. The aqua colored tile matches that of the powder blue walls, the silver appliances glimmering as I flick on a light. A counter extends along the wall, which has window like doors that open up to view the living room. Snatching up one of the chairs propped up to this bar, I carry it back to her room. First off, I make sure she hasn't moved, before setting the chair down and taking a seat. Propping my feet up on the bed, I lean back in the padded chair.

_I have no right to stay here. I was supposed to kill her and escape another hellish mission. But...I can't find it in my black heart to leave her side. Maybe it's the tormented past I know she hides, that draws me closer to her. Possibly... I've never had to lose anything while she's lost it all; I want to know the emotions she could give to my life. I'd never admit that to a living soul though._

As the chair flies out from under me and I land flat on my back, I instantly scold myself for falling back asleep in the first place. I'm farther off my game than I realized. Weight falls onto my stomach and I open my eyes to see that she's sitting on me. She leans forward, pressing her palms onto my shoulders, "Why are you here?"

"Because I want to be."

"My house."

"I don't give a rat's ass. I just wanted to make sure that you were okay!" I yell out, immediately regretting it.

A smirk crawls onto her lips, lunar tresses hanging down over her shoulders to brush against my face. Brows furrowing together, I tilt my head, blowing at the strands to get them away. "You're a horrible hit man."

"And you're a deadly woman...no wonder you were still single."

One of her slim, silver eyebrows crooks upward, "Were?"

I reach up, grabbing her shoulders as I flip us over. "You're my property now. Have to keep you safe."

_A horrible excuse to stay around her._

"Moron." Yet, she doesn't object, simply sighs. "Name?"

"Vanitas."

"Fujin."

"Fuu it is."

"Ass."

I glare down at her, not able to hold it long though. This emotion keeps me from doing so...a smile quickly turning my mouth. I lean down, brushing my lips over hers and pulling away. As I do, Fuu pushes up, propelling me onto my back, head nicking against the side of the bed. "Dammit! What was that for?"

"Like this..." Nimble fingers are placed on either side of my face, while soft lips slam against mine. Shocked at the suddenness of it, I mentally shake myself to get over the feeling. Tangling one hand into the back of her hair, I deepen the kiss as the other presses her body against mine. Loving the way she makes fire run through my veins, only makes me want to chuck my ringing phone against the nearest hard surface. Fuu pulls away, already headed to the door. "Come back?" I only nod as I hold the phone up to my ear, eyes locked on the naturally, delicate swing of her hips.

"Have you found the target yet Vanitas?"

"No Master Xehanort. I followed her the other night, but I've yet to get her alone."

"Well hurry up. In the meantime, stop by and pick up another assignment...to occupy your time."

"Yes Sir." The line goes dead and I slip the phone back into my pocket.

As I go to walk out of the room, I find Fuu standing in my way. "You lied."

"I told you already. I'm keeping you safe."

Fuu slowly blinks, reaching up on her toes to ghost a kiss over my lips. "Go take a shower, you stink. It's down that hall. I'll wash your clothes while you do."

Wanting to delay my leave as much as possible, I head to the bathroom, leaving my clothes in a small bundle as I let scalding water pepper over my skin. Once clean, I get out to find my clothes in a neatly folded stack on the edge of the sink. I quickly dry off and get dressed, leaving the bathroom to locate Fuu in the kitchen. "I'll be back." I declare as I walk past and out the door, not waiting for a response.

The sun beats down with the overwhelming presence of noon. Although, the gray clouds in the sky are already producing a light mist. I don't bother with it, simply hurrying back to the facility as quickly as I can. The second I'm through their front door, a woman with medium, flaxen hair approaches me. I hold out my hand and a single slip of paper is curled into it. I turn on my heel, leaving just as fast as I had come, like lightning. As I do, I look down at my hand, unraveling the paper to see my victims name...only to find that it's a fellow assassin.

_This will be fun. He disappeared a year ago, completely fell away from the radar. He shouldn't have come back to this city. Then again...Riku's always been a fool for his heart. They know that I'm one of the few people that know where he is...and can take him out._

I head straight to the bus, not exactly planning on taking it. I've been taught to be discreet and invisible...so why is that when the bus pulls up, I get on? A silly question really. I know it's because of her. She's a subconscious drive that keeps me going and doing things I normally never would.

_I've never felt something for someone that I've just met. Why the hell am I so attracted to her?_

I take the vacant seat in the very back, away from prying eyes. Keeping my eyes on the window, I dig up his address from my memory. The bus comes to a stop at the beginning of a street, the one I need to get off at. As the doors open, I make my way up the aisle and as I do, I glance to one of the seats. A slim, ebony hat sits atop brunet hair, hiding his eyes from everyone. I continue on, suspicious of the well muscled man, that I could swear I've seen before.

I push it to the edge of my mind, all my concentration back on my current job. I pass people on the street, beating down the feeling of paranoia before it can spark to life. By memory, I stop in front of a small, pale yellow house. Lights dimly shine through the windows, proving that someone is indeed home. Glancing out of the corners of my eyes, I note that I see no one around. Satisfied, I knock on the door, footsteps responding immediately.

The door opens as he already starts blabbering, "Geez, why do you always take so long? It worries me to death. It's not that hard...to..." and his speech trails off as his eyes lock onto me.

Smirking, I draw my arm back, "It's good to see you again...Riku." My fist slams into his face before he can slam the door, forcing him to stumble back. I walk over the threshold, shutting the door as I do. "You've gotten sloppy. Is it because of the boy you're shielding? Or is he having to protect you now?"

Riku wipes the blood dribbling from his nose and onto the gray, long-sleeved shirt. "Fuck off Vanitas."

I get closer, letting my knuckles scrape over his cheek. Riku's boots catch on the musty blue carpet, his back slamming into the bare wall. "You know you're not allowed to leave the facility until you've finished."

Aquamarine orbs glare up at me as he slides down to the floor, dragging his arms over his bloody mouth. "You're not going to leave until I'm dead are you?"

"It's nothing personal Riku."

He runs a shaky hand through his medium, lunar tresses. "J-Just don't let Sora find me."

_He knows I'm one of the best and that he can't escape now. I don't blame him for not wanting to fight. This kid must be something special._

I pop my gun out of the holster, leveling it down at the silverette's heart. His silver lashes flutter against his cheekbones, a shallow breath leaking from his lips. Cocking back the hammer, I find myself hesitating...and that hesitation leaves a second for the door behind me to fly back open, items that were held now being dropped to the floor. Footfalls slam into the floor as the teen drops to his knees beside Riku. For some reason, I lower my gun.

It's not because of the appearance of the frail body or the clothes that don't completely fit. Nor is it the disheveled chocolate brown locks that shoot out at every angle. It's the intense azure eyes that turn up at me, desperation coupled with tears clearly brimming over the rims, threatening to spill over. "Please, don't kill him! He's all I got!"

"That doesn't concern me."

The boy looks back down at Riku, who refuses to look at him in turn. Teeth bite at his lips as he looks up at me. "Please...can't you understand? Haven't you ever had someone that you care for and want to keep them out of harm's way? Don't you know how devastating it is to lose someone so close to you?"

Riku shakes his head slightly, "Sora stop. Just...get-"

I turn on my heel, the nerves in my stomach clenching and churning, making me sick. "Both of you get out of town." The words come easier than I had expected. I don't glance back and I realize that I don't have any regrets. With my gun back in its place, I head back to the facility, well aware that Xehanort will want me to report in. After that...I'll go back to Fuu and get her out of the city and out of the country itself.

Eyes cut at me as I make my way through the halls, as if they know something that I don't. I've always been higher up the ladder and known things that they don't...so why do they give me that look. I scoff, continuing on my way and to the large, white door leading to Master Xehanort. This door has always been in my memory, the flowers engraved along it baffling me. Flowers are delicate and beautiful...this company is the complete opposite.

I push the doors open and step inside, leaving them open for all to hear. I'm not afraid of what the boss has to say to me. It's never been terrible news. "I've taken out Riku."

Master Xehanort turns to me, liquid gold eyes glaring holes into my skull. He gives a curt glance to the left of the room where another man stands: the man from the bus. His hat rests in his hands and jeans hang from his hips while a muscle shirt covers his torso. "You did not. Do not lie to me Vanitas."

I growl under my breath, taking a daring step forward. "I am not!"

The man approaches Master Xehanort, his face an emotionless mask. On the other hand, I'm filled to the brim with emotions, my face showing only anger and a hint of fear. Master Xehanort cuts his eyes back to me. "Why would you lie to me Vanitas? Have I not treated you better than I should have? Terra told me from where you came and how you left Riku alive...as well as the whelp he was with." In the blink of an eye, I have my gun out and pointing at the brunet's skull. Just as my index finger pulls the trigger, he ducks and my eyes grow wide.

My body lurches forward and down onto one of my knees. My fingers clutch at my left thigh, where blood pools around the wound. Staggering to my feet, I take my eyes away from the gun still aimed at me, stuffing my own behind my belt. I turn my body around, running out of the room with a limp and a trail of crimson.

No one stopped me or even gave chase. They let me leave and they let me know exactly what they knew. It was all a trap...just to get me away from Fuu and somewhere far away. She's the heir to her cousin's company and Xehanort will have her dead if it the last thing he does.

I take the back streets, staying away from citizen gazes. I don't need a doctor; I need to protect the one thing I have. By the time I'm even near her house, I have a thin coat of sweat over my body and my breathing comes in pants. Yet, I ignore the pain shooting up and down my leg as I tug at the doorknob of her white door, leaning on it so that it pushes open.

A scream builds in my throat, one fueled by rage as I reach for my gun, letting off a clip into the quartet of men standing between me and the girl on the floor. Once the last body slumps to the floor, I struggle to get to her, my head hazy from the blood loss. I drop down beside her, fingers trailing over each of the four holes in her chest. Her skin is splattered with red and her pale lips stained with it. I lean down and press a kiss to her forehead, an emotion welling up in my throat, making it harder to breathe than it already is.

"I do not understand Vanitas. I molded you perfectly and yet you still failed me."

My eyes snap over my shoulder to take in the old, hunched man in the doorway. I don't say a word, but simply turn my amber eyes back to the woman on the floor...the woman I never got to tell how much she meant because she was the only thing that mattered anymore.

I take a deep breath, sitting down beside her and facing the two in the room. Terra has his shotgun poised in his clutches. I don't care though. I reach over to one of the fallen men and snag up their handgun. Letting the gun rest comfortably in my grip, I can't help but carve a smirk onto my countenance. "I don't care about a thing you say, do, or think...I'm going to take you down for every damn thing you've done!"

Before I can fire, another gun's chamber explodes into a reaction. The bullet lodges into my chest cavity, where I don't know, and I fall back against the floor. My ears fill with my own heartbeat as I loll my head to the side. Muffled sounds leave only silence at the sharp slam of the door, probably leaving us for someone else to discover.

Yet, as I lie there trying not to choke on my own plasma, I feel the soft touch of fingers gripping my own and soft footfalls. My eyes drift shut...a smile on my face for the first time in my life.

* * *

_Thanks so much to HikariTheLight (dA) / (FFN) for editing this. Love you girl~!_

_I was going to have the positions switched...but it didn't work out right in my head. So I stuck with a confuzzled Vanitas trying to find emotion, hence the seeking and finding of the song. I tried to do it differently since the song is merely repeating._

_Listening to it I got this idea and...honestly couldn't leave it. I tried, because at first I didn't like it at all. But...the lyrics just kept slipping me back to it so I had to write it, no doubts left. I left the ending kind of open, letting you all assume what happens next. I didn't want it to be so heart wrenching...I guess that's just what happens._

_But honestly, I might add on to this in the future...really think I could play off of this further. _


End file.
